Broadband networks such as hybrid fiber coax (HFC) networks deliver video, telephony, data, and, in some cases, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services to consumers. Unlike traditional twisted pair local distribution networks, an HFC network must be managed to meet the capacity, availability, and reliability requirements of multiple services. Video, telephony, and data services share the same transport infrastructure to the customer's service location. Because this relationship exists, it is important that the set of HFC network management solutions meet the requirements of the HFC network and the requirements of the services transported by the HFC network to customers.
The introduction of high-speed data access and cable telephony services created an immediate need for enhanced monitoring capabilities. This need is being addressed by the deployment of external transponders associated with HFC network elements such as power supplies and fiber nodes. Additional surveillance capabilities are provided via the deployment of enhanced service network elements (i.e., host digital terminals (HDT)/network interface units (NIU) for telephony, cable modem termination systems (CMTS)/cable modems for data access such as Internet access) and element management systems. While this equipment provides a higher-level status monitoring it provides only a logical network view at best. The ability of an HFC network management system to correlate alarms to physical plant outages requires a network inventory/configuration manager that contains accurate physical network topology data.
The installation of increasing numbers of addressable intelligent end points in the HFC network (i.e., NIUs, cable modems) and transponders on HFC network elements along with network topology data provides the required information for an HFC network management system to monitor network and service performances levels. Then, either automatically or via a network operations technician, notification can be sent to a properly qualified technician without the need for manual sectionalization and multiple dispatches.
Management and surveillance of the deployed service-specific (video, telephony, and data services) elements must be managed by an HFC network management system having a common set of network management tools in order to leverage the increased benefit of cross-product network element correlation of the intelligent-end point devices. There are three operational considerations driving the development of an HFC network management system. First, integration and automation of systems and processes is necessary to provide scaleable solutions that can accommodate the anticipated volumes of customer growth and the associated complexity of the network management responsibility. This consideration is tempered by the second consideration of planning for maximizing efficiencies of existing resources. The third consideration is the delivery of a set of effective tools to the local workforce enabling management and maintenance of their local networks and service fulfillment and assurance to their customers in real time.
What is needed is an HFC network management method and system which enables the development of enhanced systems capabilities such as mechanization and automation in the areas of HFC services, network element provisioning, and fault management.